Alternitive ending :(
by Ryan the nerd
Summary: I know, I'm a terrible person for writing this, but what if things hadn't gone.. Exactly as planned? If the blood spell/ritual had been to powerful, what might of happened?


_Indiana Jones, The Temple of Doom_, GAME OVER.

He was in filthy clothing, a single leg chained with heavy iron, whips cracking around him, as his hammer beat at solid rock, while the sadistic taskmasters walked around. But Wan Lin, or Short Round, as he was known, was not working on the horrid construction, he was working on the chain! He had been banging on it for hours now, it seemed. A crack, he whirled around, a fat repulsive guard was screaming at him. "Kāma karatē haiṁ! Āpa dukhī bavvā kāma!" He winced as and cried out at the burning, searing pain as the whip crack around his back. Glaring as best as he could, he quickly resumed banging on the rock hard dirt. He quickly looked up, the guard was gone! He whacked again at the unyielding chain. Like a crocodile, releasing a juicy zebra, it seemed to reluctantly release his leg. He was free! He didn't pause to reveal in his new freedom, Indy needed him. Darting quickly he rushed out the passageway! Chained children, gawked, as he passed by them quickly, some, a few daring, cheered as he passed by. Guards shouted angrily, as he rushed by, he looked by and his heart stopped. The brutal fat guard, that had hit him was closing in! He renewed his speed, as the look of the brutal guard, with hulking muscles headed straight for him. He thought desperately, where was that ladder again? He ran on, there! Straight ahead! He bolted up the ladder, a grinning guard was right behind him!

Grinning, the guard began to climb, he had him now! Closer.. Closer.. He felt his whip, it would be hitting and drawing some blood. Wait! There he was! Straight ahead! Right above.. What was he.. His mind worked, and his eyes widened as the boy, began to push.. NO! He mouthed, eyes wide. The boy paused, grinned at him, with those strange hooded eyes, and pushed the ladder. Then, the whole world leaned, and he leaned with it.. He felt a jab of pain as his head hit the floor. Delirious with pain, he groaned and opened his eyes, just in time to see the blurred huge wooden form rush toward his face..

Smirking, Short Round looked at his handy work below.. A hushed silence amongst the slaves, as they saw their tormentor, or one of them, helpless lying on the ground. Then silence was interrupted as a mighty cheer, but he was not around to hear it, he was already gone. He ran, and ran, remembering where the place was. There! The place was a scene from a nightmare. There was the hooded priest, the lady, in a cage, which was seen a sacrifice cage. Indy! He was standing in front of the cage, shirtless and with strange tattoos. But alive! "INDY!" He cried out running toward him. Startled by the interruption, the area grew hushed. He ran to Indy, his friend. A chill ran down his spine as he looked eagerly for advice, for them to get out of there. There was a careless, almost cruel look on his face, not caring, as he stared at the boy, as if he was a stranger, not remembering Shortround, before he had attempted to pick his pockets in the ruined bombed streets.

" Indy!" he cried it's me! He tugged at his arm urgently, hoping that his friend would recognize him. A savage look came over his face. In a single move, he moved his arm free, and slapped Him across the face, with his bare hand. " INDY!" He cried. He could hardly believe it. His face throbbed, but worse, was the emotional pain. Over all his young life, until these horrible, horrible days, he had never been struck. But he could take it, if he had Indy by him, but actually being hit by Indy himself.. It was too much. Guards ran at him, he tried to move, but Indy quickly grabbed him, and viciously wrenched his arm, holding him in place. The pain was incredible. Tears sprung to his eyes, both physically and emotionally. Rough hands grabbed his hands pulling them behind his back, and tying them securely. Shortstop closed his eyes, blind with tears, exhausted from his run, and still numbed at the vicious blow he had received from his erstwhile friend. suddenly, there was a sharp agony, but from where, he couldn't fathom. he gasped, but no air came. He was still winded. The whole entire area grew black. He would sleep until he awoke once again. He would sleep away his exhaustion.. He could still rescue his friend.. It was not impossible. His legs grew impossibly heavy, He gasped, his eyes opening wide as his brain shut down. Their voices dimmed, the woman was yelling something, he couldn't make out. Indy was watching him, I'm strangling he mouthed desperately! He needed air! he couldn't catch his breath! He couldn't...

Dr. Indiana Jones watched coldly, as the boy took his last breaths. The boy's eyes clouded over and his small body grew limp. He did not know the foolish boy, and did not care. The guards retreated, one, his dagger dripping with blood. The body collapsed on the ground. Indiana Jones strode over and contemptuously threw the now dead slave over into the lava. He watched it as it fell deeper, deeper, until it fell into the lava. In seconds, maybe a minute, there could be no doubt, It could even be denied that Wan Lin was never even born. The lava would utterly destroy the body. It was one slave lost. It did not matter though, there were more, so many more. Anything more for Kali Ma, their protector, their mother goddess. Nothing would stop him, for had seen the future, and now, he had her blessing.

THE END..


End file.
